


F is for Fucking Machines and Fireplaces

by EmmettM2025



Series: The Alphabet [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, BDSM, Bondage, Cock Rings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fucking Machines, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmettM2025/pseuds/EmmettM2025
Summary: Tony takes Steve and Bucky to his cabin in the woods for some time to themselves.*Can be read as a standalone*





	F is for Fucking Machines and Fireplaces

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry that it's been forever, a lot of things are changing so I'm just trying to adjust and I didn't want to put out anything worse then my best. 
> 
> Warning: this smut has been something on my mind for months but it's a little unorthodox so there's that. I am not an expert on BDSM or bondage or anything of the sort so if you wish to pursue the lifestyle, please speak to a professional or someone who can actually talk to you about it. 
> 
> This is basically just smut sandwiched by fluff so have fun with that. 
> 
> Thank you so so much to my hella encouraging beta reader Gabby (gabby227)! She was really sweet and good about helping me.

The rumbling of the truck travels throughout my body in a familiar way, from my hands located on the wheel down to my feet on the pedal and the floor respectively. The way that the trees rustle gently in the wind, letting only some leaves go, is representative of life in that it shows things are always moving and trying different things. 

 

The hum of the radio, while relentless is soothing in the way constant background noise always is. The buzz of Steve and Bucky talking to my right as I drive is reassuring because it helps me feel not so alone. There's a gentle smile on my face, not entirely intentional, and my foot, the one not on the pedal, taps to the beat of an unknown and undistinguished tune. 

 

Admittedly, living in the moment is difficult for me. During the times in life where others are soaking everything in, my mind is on calculations for a new device for Stark Industries or for an upgrade I can make to JARVIS' programming that would give him more freedom. Memories are just as hard for me because the memories I think about the most often tend to be more dark than one would think. This sentiment, however, appears to be changing, if my restful nights of sleep lately are anything to go by. 

 

Anyway, this is a moment that I want to remember, one that has already captured my full attention and is worthy of a thought in the future, if only to bring a smile to my face when I need some happiness. 

 

Listening to Steve and Bucky talk about who-knows-what helps me remember that I have two worthy lovers and best friends at my side who would do anything for me. This thought alone makes my smile grow just a little larger. 

 

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Steve gasps, feigning indignation. 

 

"Stevie I know exactly what I'm talking about! French toast is infinitely better than pancakes and waffles, and that is that," Bucky replies with a huff. 

 

"Bu-," Steve goes to argue. Bucky shuts him up by kissing him on the lips, a smirk on his lips and a smile in his eyes that says he knows exactly what he's doing distracting Steve like that. 

 

Steve pulls his head back with a groan, all train of thought derailed by Bucky's pouting lips. "God I hate when you do that!" 

 

I just chuckle at their antics, a sound that turns both of their heads towards me. 

 

"It's like he expects me to distract him a different way when I know how well that works; honestly, doll can you believe him?" Bucky asks me, a tilt to his head that seems almost involuntary. 

 

I just shake my head with a smile, absorbing Steve's laughing smile and Buck's glittering eyes with relish. I could watch them all day. 

 

Moments like these are the ones I remember for the right reasons.

* * *

 

The cabin is the place I go when I want to escape. It was the first buy that I made that was actually rational, back during my college days. It's located deep in the mountains in the middle of nowhere, a place sure to be void of people. When I'm overwhelmed by S.I. or the press, or even aliens dropping down on the middle of New York, this is where I go. 

 

It's a rustic one-story log cabin, with a backdrop of pine trees, crystal clear water and scenic mountains way off in the distance. Surrounded by nature, hiking trails, and radio silence, this place was defined as my hiding place during college. I'm glad that we could come here now and redefine it as something else, something admittedly way more positive. 

 

We reach the cabin sometime around 5, and the sun is just about to begin its descent below the horizon. Knowing that we're losing daylight, Steve agrees to cook dinner while Bucky and I unload the bed of the truck. There are a couple of things packed in with the rest of our gear that I have to take in by myself. You can't blame a guy like me for bringing surprises for Buck and Stevie. I can put up with a few suspicious glares now for the wide eyes with blown pupils that I will receive later for my trouble. 

 

Buck grabs the last box and hauls it towards the door while I lock up the truck for the night. We may be in the middle of nowhere, but you truly never know anymore. The front door gets locked as well, but that's just a given.

 

The cabin is filled with the aromatic scent of pasta sauce and the sound of Steve draining a pan of boiling water. 

 

"Smells amazing Stevie," I complement, pecking him on his reddening cheek as I walk towards the cupboards with the plates in them. 

 

After helping Steve plate up the pasta, I head in search of Bucky who is sitting on the back deck entranced by the view. I hand him his plate and sit down next to him, leaving enough room for Steve beside me on the couch that is shockingly still here. 

 

Eating pasta and watching the sunset with these two amazing people is a wonderful experience. The reflection of the oranges and reds on the lake is breathtaking, I almost wish I could paint like Steve can. 

 

I am startled by the realization that moments like these that I want to remember are more often than not spent with Steve and Bucky, two of the people I love the most. That's a realization as well, the whole love thing, but that's a realization for another day.

* * *

 

There's definitely a hand shaking my shoulder, but opening my eyes is such a big task this early in the morning. Reluctantly, my eyes open just wide enough to see Buck standing over me. 

 

When he sees me awake, he delivers a sheepish smile and starts explaining quietly. 

 

"Stevie and I are going on a run. We'll take the map of trails you had on your fridge," he whispers. "You can go back to sleep, we won't be back for a couple of hours." 

 

"Mm, oh," I mumble. "There will be letters on the coffee table when you get back, read them and discuss before agreeing to do anything. Understood?"

 

"Yes sir," Buck whispers breathily with a glance at Steve. Steve's eyes are also a little wide but he nods in agreement. 

 

"Enjoy your run babe," I smirk at him. He just smirks right back at me before packing me on the cheek and following Steve out the door. A couple of minutes later I hear the back door slide closed and I roll over. 

 

"Hey J, wake me up in an hour," I mumble, mind already shutting off. 

 

The slide back into sleep is wonderful and fast, something that would have never happened a couple of years ago.

* * *

 

"What do you think he has planned for us, Buck?" I ask curiously. "I've been trying to figure it out but he hasn't dropped any hints and none of his stuff has given me any clues."

 

"I don't know Stevie, something good I have to guess. There were a couple of boxes on the truck that he wouldn't let me touch," Buck replies for the fifth time. 

 

He puts up with way too much of my antics, I have to admit. 

 

We come running around the final bend and when the cabin comes into view, no one is around to notice our decidedly dramatic increase in pace. 

 

The back porch leads right into the living room where two innocent white envelopes sit. I pick up the one with my name on it and open it without any ceremony, in a hurry to read the chicken scratch that is our lover's handwriting. 

 

_ Hey Stevie, bet you're pretty hyped up already and I haven't even done anything to you yet. That's okay though, we're getting there. We're gonna try something a little more unorthodox today, I fear it will be harder for our Buck then it will be for you, but you should both enjoy it. I'll tell you right now, and this is something also in Buck's letter, I plan on tying Buck to you today. Go ahead and talk it out if either of you need it. If you aren't in the mood for a scene today, that's completely okay, we can try it some other time. Stop here, talk to Buck about how you're both feeling, and IF you want to do a scene today, read the second page.  _

 

I turn to Buck, who is already looking at me with a calculating stare.

 

"I'm okay with doing a scene today, and with being tied to you. How about you?" I ask patiently. I make sure to look closely so I know that he isn't agreeing just to appease us. Admittedly, he's never done it before but being tied up is a terrifying prospect for him, even if he's tied to me only and nothing hard to move or break.

 

He ponders it for a moment which is good because I wouldn't want him to just jump in without actually considering the possibilities. 

 

"Yeah, I'm good Stevie," he nods. 

 

We turn back to the envelopes to pull out the second sheet of paper labeled 'instructions' that we both have. 

 

Buck snorts but we open them up to read them. 

 

_ If you're reading this, I'm going to assume you've both discussed it and given the green light. So, here's what is next.  _

 

_ Down the hallway on the bottom floor, there is a guest bedroom. In this guest bedroom, you will find a buttplug, lube, a pair of basketball shorts, and a blindfold for each of you. _

 

_ Take a shower, separately, put the buttplugs in and the shorts on, kneel outside of our bedroom door and put the blindfold on. Knock when you are both ready. Take your time, be extremely thorough, and don't worry about it too much.  _

 

"God, this is so hot," Bucky whines from beside me. 

 

We set the papers down and turn towards the bathroom to do as the instructions say, wondering the entire way what our third has in store for us.

* * *

 

When JARVIS starts talking, I almost want to throw my phone out of the window. To be fair however, I did ask him to alert me when an hour has passed after Steve and Buck left for their run. 

 

While sleep does sound amazing, it always does, my mind is alert immediately and sleep doesn't really seem all that reachable. The thoughts running through my head are surprisingly more positive then worried, not really what I expected but I will definitely take it. 

 

This particular scene has been in the works since we started this whole exploring sex thing. The things involved have admittedly been unchecked on my bucket list for years and I'm absolutely awed by the trust they're showing me with doing any of it to be honest. 

 

Shaking off all of the mushy thoughts, I roll up my sleeves and I get to work. 

 

First thing to grab would be the three boxes I hid in the closet when we first got here. Two of them hold the machines I specifically built for this scene, and the third holds the supplies needed for my plan. 

 

The third one is the one I open first. On top are the two envelopes that are handwritten for Steve and Bucky, and the items they'll need to follow my instructions. The envelopes go down to the table and the supplies they need are placed in the guest bedroom on the first floor. 

 

When that's all placed in their proper spots, I unpackage the two machines. For what I'm planning, the machines need to be perpendicular to the bed and so I go to work setting them up. Once they're both in place, I hook up the remotes to them and I make sure they're both running as they're supposed to on each setting. 

 

It's important, of course, to make sure all machinery used during scenes like this are running properly and to their full potential so there are no malfunctions or injuries. I would never forgive myself if they were injured by something made by my hand. 

 

I remove the bedding on the bed and replace it with a sheet I designed to protect the mattress during these moments before moving on. 

 

Heading back to the supply bin, I pull out the beautiful royal blue ropes I'm planning on using on Stevie, and the dark red handcuffs I'm going to use to attach Buck to Stevie. The scissors are also placed on the dresser so that I can cut Steve out of the ropes if he needs out fast. Can never be too cautious when preparing for any scene, let alone one with restraints or something that requires a lot of trust. 

 

Inside the supplies bin is also a box of aftercare supplies and some extra toys I'm interested in playing with tonight, but I leave those in the bin for now. 

 

It's around this time that I hear my lovers close the back door, alerting me to the time restraint I now have. Everything is prepared for the scene- except me, of course. 

 

Having gotten all sweaty setting up the machines I know I need to shower so that's what I do. I grab a pair of black sweats and I hop into the shower. Steve and Buck were told to take their time so time shouldn't beat me, but they'll wait if I need them to anyway. 

 

After dimming the lights a little bit, and making sure everything is prepared, all I have to do is wait. 

 

No longer than ten minutes after I finish everything, there's footsteps on the stairs and shuffling outside of the door. There are a couple of fast breathes as they sit down with plugs inside of them, but no actual noises. There's a pause, during which I assume they put on their blindfolds, and then there's a soft knock on the door. 

 

The sound of the door opening slowly must be torturous to them, not knowing what's happening anyway. 

 

"You did good following my orders," I compliment them. "You both look absolutely gorgeous." 

 

And they do. Steve's blush spreads from the tips of his ears down to his abs, and Bucky's head tilt is a dangerous tell that all of his attention is on me. 

 

The amount of trust they put in me is truly breathtaking, and I'm so happy I found them. I lean down to peck them both on the top of the head before assuming my commanding persona once more. 

 

"What are the safe words boys?" I ask. 

 

"Green for go, yellow for slow down or something needs to change, red means a full-stop." The way Steve says it is as if he's reminding all three of us that there's always an out, the way Bucky utters it is as if he's receiving fresh knowledge, and the way I murmur the words is an assurance that everything will remain the same after this scene. 

 

"Good. I will start by tying Steve up. Steve, stand," I order. 

 

"Yes sir," he replies, even as he rises from the ground with the most fluid motion I've ever seen a blindfolded man do. 

 

"I will grab onto your arm and lead you now," I narrate, pausing to let him absorb the information. 

 

"Yes sir," he utters. 

 

Grabbing his arm gently, I walk towards the left side of the bed. 

 

We stop next to the machine and I let go of his arm. 

 

"Hold your arms out in front of you," I order. His arms are there immediately. I grab a pair of handcuffs and hook them onto his wrists without worry.

 

"Buck are you listening?" I ask him. He's still kneeling at the door but he replies immediately anyway. "Steve, break the cuffs." 

 

Steve rips his arms apart without question and the chain breaks easily. 

 

"The cuffs are easy to break if you need out at any time. Understand?" I narrate for both of their sakes. 

 

With two affirmative responses, I move on. In no time at all, Steve is laying with his chest flat on the bed, but his ass out a foot or two from the mattress so that his cock still hangs down. His ankles are tied to the bed frame on either side of him, and his hands are handcuffed with a new pair of handcuffs out in front of him. The last thing I add is a cockring to his dick, and there's a quiet whine but I ignore it. 

 

I walk over to Buck, trusting Steve is okay for now. 

 

"Stand up, Buck," I order. 

 

He rises just as gracefully as Steve, if not a little more guarded because he can't see. 

 

"I'm going to grab your arm and place you where I want you, understand?" I narrate once again. 

 

"Yes sir," he whispers hoarsely. 

 

I place him in the same position as Steve, except he's cuffed at the knees to a spreader bar by the same type of cuffs that Steve broke earlier, and his handcuffs are chained through Steve's arms so they're locked together. 

 

"Everything feel okay boys?" I ask. 

 

"Green sir," Steve replies. 

 

Bucky waits a second, moving around to test his restraints before groaning, "Green sir." 

 

"Right, now let's get down to the fun stuff," I croon teasingly. 

 

Starting with Buck, I work the plug out of him and replace it with the dildo that is attached to the fucking machine, making sure it's as deep inside him as it can be before I hook it to the machine. I repeat this to Steve before grabbing the remote.

 

"Don't forget you have to ask me if you want to come boys," I order before flicking on the button of the remote and setting the machine to a medium setting. 

 

Pocketing the remote, I grab the vibrator to tease them with while I listen to them grunt and groan at the onslaught of pleasure. 

 

Turning on the vibrator, I rub it against Bucky's balls first, pressing on the skin behind then with my thumb. He whines into the mattress, thumping his hand down and fighting to close his legs away from the overwhelming pleasure. Too bad the spreader bar is there. 

 

I hold the vibrator there for a while, letting the climb of his pleasure grow higher and higher until he's full-on moaning out loud. 

 

When I know he's reached the point where he's about to start begging I take the vibrator away and I thumb the speed of the machine up a little higher. 

 

Walking over to Steve, I place the vibrator right against the head of his dick and he absolutely wails, throwing his head back and forth at the onslaught. 

 

After they're both worked up to the edge, I slow the machines down to medium speed once again and I take away the vibrator. 

 

They're whining into the mattress as I mess with the settings on the machine. 

 

Keeping it on the randomized thrusts setting to drive them wild, I turn on the vibrator and they immediately go crazy. 

 

"Sir, please let me cum!" Steve breaks first. "Please, please please please, oh my gosh please sir!" 

 

"Hmmm," I ponder. "I'll take the cock ring off of both of you but you have to agree to hold off your orgasm until I say." 

 

"Yes sir!" Steve pleads. Bucky's assent is not far behind so I do as I promised. 

 

I remove both of their cock rings before pushing the machines to their limits. The dildos, ones I made myself, grow in width and length, stretching them from the inside, and it develops bumps that'll rub them in all of the right places. I push the controls to full speed and then I settle in to wait as they climb uncontrollably higher. 

 

It doesn't take long for both of them to start begging to cum. 

 

"Please!" Bucky yells over Steve's wailing. 

 

I wait a moment longer to see how long they'll go before breaking but then Bucky wails, the most beautiful noise, and I give them permission with a single word. "Cum."

 

They each let go with a scream, the machine working them through it before slowing to a complete stop. 

 

Removing their blindfolds first, and then their restraints as they calm down, I ponder how amazing these people are for letting me try these things out on them. 

 

Practically carrying them both down the stairs, I settle them on the rug in front of the fireplace that is already lit thanks to JARVIS and I help them come down from that explosive orgasm that they both had. 

 

Snuggling by the fire after a scene like that is the most relaxing thing we've done all week and I soak it all in. 

 

A while later, Bucky stirs to kiss me on the lips with a smile and Steve follows suit a second later. 

 

"Thanks for that scene Tony," Bucky admits shyly. 

 

"Yeah, thanks Tony," Steve sighs happily. 

 

"Thank you for doing that with me, it means a lot," I reply,  content. Sitting by that fire, I couldn't hold it in any longer. 

 

"I love you both so much," I admit. 

 

"We love you too." 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on discord or tumblr at music-culture-mythology ! I'm always open to talking. I also love comments and interactions with my readers. If you have any requests or prompts, I've been thinking about adding onto this verse after I'm done with the alphabet if there is interest for that.
> 
> If I missed any tags that you think should be included, please let me know! How did we feel about the little Steve's POV this time? I think that was a first for this series.


End file.
